


Wolf

by a_vause1980



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Adult Red Riding Hood, Birthday, Dancing, F/F, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_vause1980/pseuds/a_vause1980
Summary: JJ missed Emily's birthday but has a surprised planned for when Emily gets home.





	Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Challenge Yourself 2018 Challenge that me and my BFF SuperWoman0124 have be hacking away at for a while. This one was based of a song title. The song is Wolf by Miguel if you want to take a listen.

Emily woke up instinctively reaching for JJ but finding her side of the bed empty. She pouted looking for a note or anything that her girlfriend would have left. She usually wouldn't think anything else about it but today was Emily's birthday. 

She thought surely JJ would have left her something. Emily pulled on a tee shirt and wandered into the kitchen pouring herself a cup of coffee. She casually looked over the counter to see if there was a note or card but she didn’t find anything. 

Emily tried to call JJ but her phone went right to voicemail she didn't leave a message. As she got ready for work, she heard her phone ring, and she smiled to herself knowing it was JJ calling her back. Emily finished her shower quicker than usual and practically ran to her phone. She was disappointed to see it was a number she didn't recognize and there was no message. 

She texted JJ, ‘morning babe.'

Waiting for a response, she gave up tossing her phone on the bed and finished getting ready. Every time her phone would ring she ran hoping it would be JJ wishing her a ‘happy birthday' but it never came.

When Emily finally reached the office, she scanned the parking lot for JJ's car, but it was absent from its usual spot. When Emily walked into the bullpen, she was greeted by the team. They had decorated her desk with balloons and a ‘Happy Birthday' banner. 

Penelope ran up to Emily holding a big cake with ‘Happy Birthday Emily’ scrawled in pink icing. Hugs and kisses from each member followed.

“Where’s JJ?”

“On loan to another department,” Hotch said before giving Emily a kiss on the cheek. “Happy Birthday.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Emily kept checking her phone but still no phone calls or texts from JJ. Emily was starting to get a little upset ‘Nothing all day did she forget?’ 

“Hey Hotch, Do you know when JJ is coming back?”

"No, I don't."

Emily turned back to her desk rechecking her phone she dropped her head into her hands letting out a long breath. She closed her eyes trying to push the growing feeling of anger and a twinge of concern.

The rest of the day passed by very slow Emily prayed for a case to take her mind off the fact that JJ still hasn't gotten in touch with her. The case never came, and as Emily packed up her bag for the night she called JJ again it went right to voicemail. Emily locked her phone cramming it into her pocket. She slung her bag over her shoulder draping her coat over her arm. Just before she could push the door open to leave the bullpen, she heard Derek call out behind her.

“Birthday drinks Prentiss?”

She turned to see everyone there she thought about it for a minute. She partly wanted to go home and just wait for JJ so she could be angry and spend the whole night punishing the blonde. The decided if JJ didn’t really care enough to call or text or show up for her birthday there is no reason Emily should go have some fun.

“Yeah let’s go.”

The team left the building and went to their regular bar Shamrock's. They toasted and laughed Emily hadn't checked her phone the entire time she was done worrying about it.

“Prentiss, Where’s JJ I thought she would be here by now?”

“I don’t know she was gone when I woke up this morning. I haven’t been able to get a hold of her all day. I guess she is still with the other department.”

“Well I hope she is making it up to you later,” Derek laughed playfully poking her in the side.

Emily waved her hand dismissing the comment taking another swig of her beer. Her mind wandered back to JJ, and the anger returned, but she pushed it out of her mind and tried to enjoy herself.

They were there for about an hour or two drinking and laughing Emily decided she was ready to go home.

"Hey, guys I'm gonna head home. Thanks for the drinks."

Emily went around the table saying goodbye getting birthday hugs and kisses from everyone. She left the bar grabbing a cab even though she wasn’t drunk she figured better safe than sorry. Emily checked her phone still nothing from JJ the anger rose flushing her cheeks. She slammed her phone back into her bag and practiced all the things she was going to say to the blonde.

When the cab pulled up in front of the house, she saw JJ's car in the driveway. Emily prepared herself for the fight that was about to go down. Emily opened the front door there were candle lit on the front table she looked around trying to find JJ. She tossed her keys in the bowl seeing a note with her name on it. 

‘I’m so sorry I missed your birthday. I promise I will make it up to you. XOXO JJ’

Emily half threw the note onto the table she assumed that JJ came home and set up whatever she was going to do with these candles and because she went out with the team JJ fell asleep. Emily turned the living room looked different there was a chair in the middle of the floor. The mantle was covered with candles as well as the table which had been pushed to one side of the room. 

“Happy Birthday Emily.”

Emily heard JJ's voice behind her and everything she thought she was going to say to the blonde she forgot. She was happy that JJ was still up Emily turned around, and her jaw dropped. JJ stood there leaning against the wall she had on black stiletto heels, white lace stockings stopping mid-thigh. 

The straps to the black garters disappeared under the red netting of the extremely short skirt the black satin top hugged JJ's hips. Emily's eyes trailed up over JJ's exposed midsection to the tiny halter top a small black vest with red trim. There were short lace sleeves it tied in a criss-cross pattern in the middle. Her blonde hair was covered with a short red satin cape with a hood Emily stood there gawking at the blonde looking her up and down. The sexiest Red Riding Hood she had ever seen.  JJ sauntered over to Emily she pressed her lips to the brunette's lightly pulling back before it got too heated.

“I told you I would make it up to you. Now sit down,” JJ said lightly pushing Emily into the chair, “and enjoy the show.”

Emily swallowed hard her jaw-dropping back open watching every move JJ made. The blonde returned to her original spot she picked up her phone opening the music app clicking play. Miguel's Wolf blared out of the speaker system. JJ put her phone down keeping her back to the brunette. Emily smiled when she recognized the song and now the outfit made sense.

The sultry, bluesy beat filled the room JJ swayed her hips to the slow tempo of the bass slowly dropping down to the floor.Emily watched as she stood back up, her back arched giving the brunette a perfect view. The straps to the garters were stretched over the back of JJ’s thighs. 

_“Sittin' here starin' at the moon._

JJ walked towards Emily she stopped again gradually sinking down until she was perched on her toes her hands slid down her thighs. They wrapped around her knees pulling her legs apart closing them only to spread them apart again. 

_“Thinkin' it'll be time soon_

_I won't be in control, yeah."_

JJ leaned forward crawling towards Emily she kneeled in front of the brunette placing one hand on each of her knees. JJ pushed Emily's legs apart roughly using the brunette's knees she pulled herself up letting her body run the entire length up against Emily's body. 

_“My, what big eyes you have, oh_

_My, what a tongue you have, oh, yeah."_

The blonde turned around using Emily's knees to balance herself and ground her hips in circles against her lap watching over her shoulder at the brunette's reaction. 

_"My, what sharp teeth you have, yeah."_

Emily looked up to see JJ mouthing the lyrics to the song.

_"Better to see you or taste you or lead you, I need you."_

Emily sat there she used every ounce of willpower not to rip the rest of JJ's clothes off and fuck her right there, but she was enjoying the show. Emily felt the growing wetness with every rotation of JJ's hips.

_"My, what big eyes you have, oh yeah."_

JJ leaned back laying against Emily her hands found the brunettes lacing their fingers together. The blonde slid Emily’s hands across her stomach then down each in turn over her pussy letting Emily feel how wet she was. Emily’s fingers gripped the soft skin on JJ’s inner thighs.

_"My, what a tongue you have, oh yeah."_

JJ's hands left Emily's and moved back up over her body letting her fingers rake through the brunette's hair holding the back of her head. JJ turned, so her lips were almost touching Emily's the tip of her tongue peeked out licking the brunette's bottom lip Emily's nails dug into JJ's thighs.

_"My, what sharp teeth you have."_

The blonde let go peeling Emily's hands off her thighs she balanced herself on Emily's knees before pushing off. JJ's hips swayed in time with the beat with Emily's eyes glued to them.

_“I'm a sinner, a rebel, but mostly_

_I'm the…”_

JJ walked around to the back of the chair letting her finger trail across Emily's collarbone and over her shoulder. The blonde laid her hands on Emily's shoulders allowing them to glide down her chest each grabbing a side of the brunettes shirt collar. With one fell swoop, JJ ripped Emily's shirt open the buttons clinking against the wooden floor as they rolled off into the darkness.

_“I gotta feed my appetite_

_See you can run, but you can't hide_

_Scream for more, yeah alright, yeah."_

JJ’s let her hands run down Emily’s torso and then popped the button on the brunette’s pants. 

_"Every breath, every breath cuts just like a knife."_

She walked around the other side of the chair hooking her thumbs on the top of the skirt pulling it down as she gyrated her hips. The skirt puddled around her feet, and she kicked it off into the room. Emily could finally see what the straps connected to it was black lace garter belt with a red bow. She climbed onto Emily's lap her hands on the brunette's chest her lips mere centimeters away.

_"Down your neck and down your spine."_

JJ leaned forward letting her tongue lick over Emily’s collarbone feeling goosebumps form. She licked up the brunette’s neck biting the soft flesh hearing a whimper fall from Emily’s lips.

_"I love the taste of your flesh, woman."_

Emily's hands ghosted over the skin on JJ's thighs than grabbed the blonde's ass giving it a squeeze. She pulled them back scratching her nails over the fabric and down the tan flesh leaving pink trails behind. JJ bent back holding onto the chair back her ice blue eyes meeting Emily's chocolate ones.

_"My, what big eyes you have, oh yeah."_

JJ mouthed along with the lyrics. 

_"My, what a tongue you have, that's right woman."_

She closed the distance licking up Emily’s chin over past her slightly parted lips letting it flick at the end of her nose.

_"My, what sharp teeth you have."_

JJ kissed Emily closing her teeth around the brunette’s lower lip pulling it lightly.

_"Better to see you or taste you or lead you, I need you._

_My, what big eyes you have, oh, oh, right”_

JJ let go of the chair her fingers wound around the piece of satin holding the vest closed. She pulled it slowly watching Emily’s eyes widen until the bow opened. 

“ _My, what a tongue you have, oh, yeah”_

Emily licked her lips as JJ peeled off the skin tight fabric letting it fall to the floor. It revealed the matching black lace bra.

“ _My, what sharp teeth you have"_

JJ pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as her hands slid up and over Emily’s shoulders.

“ _I'm a sinner, a rebel, when night falls_

_I'm a wolf."_

JJ gripped the chair back again using it as leverage she rolled her hips grinding against Emily’s lap rotating them in a figure eight pattern.

_“Oh, yeah, I, I_

_Alright, yeah, yeah."_

The blonde sat down on Emily’s lap her hands dropped to her thighs scratching her nails on the flesh. They drifted up across her stomach her fingers quickly undid the front clasp of the bra pulling the fabric back. Emily watched each inch of new skin as it was revealed JJ pulled the straps down removing the garment. 

_"Let me in, and I'll take my time, woman (yeah, baby)"_

JJ wrapped the bra around the back of Emily’s neck and pulled her closer until Emily’s mouth closed around a hardened nipple. Emily could taste the salt and smell JJ’s perfume on her skin as she swirled her tongue around it. 

_“You say you want it big and bad (don't ya)_

_You say you like it big and bad, baby."_

The blondes head fell back a gasp passing through her lips. Emily kissed across the valley giving the other nipple the same attention.

_"Everything you've never had."_

JJ tossed the bra behind her she pushed Emily back grinding against the brunette one hand wrapped around Emily’s neck the other on her knee helping to balance.

_"I'm a sinner, a savage, but mostly."_

The blonde sat back down and slid off Emily’s lap she stood she unclipped the straps to the garters pulling the belt down. JJ swayed her hips the only thing still covered she turned slowly.

_“I'm a wolf_

_Yeah, baby."_

JJ looked over her shoulder as she peeled the fabric over her hips guiding them down her legs. Emily 

_“Oh, yeah_

_Oh, yeah."_

The blonde climbed back onto Emily’s lap closing the space between them pressing her pink pout to the brunettes burgundy one. JJ’s tongue roughly pushed inside Emily’s mouth her fingers carded through the dark locks. Emily rolled her tongue over the blondes wrapping her arms around JJ’s waist pulling her close. 

_“Said I'm a wolf_

_Let, let, let, let, let me get you alone."_

JJ rolled her body against Emily her tongue mimicking the movement. Emily felt the blonde tug at her shirt collar she unwound her arms letting JJ push the shirt off. It laid over the back of the chair inside out. JJ’s nails scratched up Emily’s back making the brunette groan.

“Take me to bed,” JJ breathed out between kisses.

Emily stood lifting the blonde with her JJ’s legs wrapped around Emily’s waist. The brunette hurried to the bedroom eager to let JJ give her, her birthday present.


End file.
